A Fresh Start
by PsychVamp
Summary: Sequel to When Life Changes. The Original family returns to their birth place, now the town of Mystic Falls, in the year 1864. They will encounter many kinds of people, some friends and some rivals. But when old enemies show up, their new relationships are put to the test and hard decisions need to be made.
1. Prologue

**I suggest reading When Life Changes, which you can find on my page, before reading this. Though it is not required, it would probably help.**

**Summary: Sequel to When Life Changes. The Original family returns to their birth place, now the town of Mystic Falls, in the year 1864. They will encounter many kinds of people, some friends and some rivals. But when old enemies show up, their new relationships are put to the test and hard decisions need to be made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the CW, I only borrow them for the plot.**

_**A Fresh Start**_

_Prologue – Just in Case_

Mystic Falls, Virginia 1859

Elijah walked around the land with care, amazed at how much had changed in the eight hundred years since he had last stepped foot here. He remembered how the village had been laid out across the ground that now held the forming little town of Mystic Falls. Only a handful of families had taken up residence in this part of Virginia so far, the ground was not able to support the large scale farming industries that the south was so famous for, but some had seen the value that was hidden within the ancient trees.

"Is everything to your liking Mr. Mikaelson?" A man that appeared a few years older than Elijah, at least at his turning, asked.

"Yes Mr. Glibert, I believe this will be a perfect place to build the home I have in mind." Elijah replied, "When I can talk with the man in charge of the lumber?"

"I can arrange for a dinner meeting between the three of us tonight if you would like sir. Mr. Salvatore and I are good friends." Jonathon assured the Englishman standing before him, asking for a large parcel land, away from the main town proper, "Have you arranged for a contractor?"

"I have. I just need to make sure all the necessary materials are available before any money passes hands." Elijah told the man, and turned to look back at the land where his house as a child once stood. The wilderness had retaken the land, and trees now stood tall with wild flowers growing feverishly underneath them.

"I understand completely." Jonathon responded, "Would a dinner around six work for you sir? I am sure my wife will not mind the extra dinner guests."

Elijah glanced at him, he seemed like the like kind of mind to have a large family, "Do you have children?"

"Two, James is sixteen, and Elena is twelve. I can see her bringing me much trouble in the future." He replied, the smile on his is face and the tone of his voice telling Elijah that he loved his children.

Elijah smiled at the man, "I look forward to meeting them tonight but until then, I have some things to go over."

"Of course sir." Jonathon responded with a slight bow, "I will see you this evening."

"Yes, until then Mr. Gilbert." Elijah said in farewell, and began the slow walk back into town where he was staying with the decedents of one of Caroline's brothers.

* * *

Elijah arrived at the Gilbert household exactly at 6 that evening, he was never one to be late. He was not expecting to see a young girl sitting on the porch swing, her eyes red from tears. His manners refused to leave the child alone to her misery, "Hello there miss."

The girl looked up at him with a start. She quickly got to her feet and gave him a practiced curtsey, "Sir, I did not see you there."

"I have not been for long. Are you the lady of the household?" He teased politely, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"No, that would be my mother." She replied with a giggle, her cheeks filling with color as she blushed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, my mistake." Elijah apologized, placing a hand over his heart and smiling as she laughed, "I am Elijah Mikaelson, what may your name be my lady?"

Her blush deepened at his use of terms, no one had ever called her that before, "Elena Gilbert."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elena." Elijah said and kissed her small, delicate hand. When her brown eyes met his, he was instantly given a shock. He had seen those eyes many times before in his life, this girl would grow to become a beauty, and a danger. For doppelgangers brought nothing but trouble to his life, a trouble that he was drawn to like a moth to a flame. He emptied the shock from his face and cleared his throat, "Would you be kind enough to let your father know that I have arrived?"

"Of course sir." The young girl said with a smile, and disappeared into the house, her brown locks following behind her like a shadow.

Elijah was unsure what to think, a doppelganger in the town he planned to move his family to could cause so many problems. Everything that happened with the last doppelganger, even though it was nearly four hundred years ago, was still fresh in the minds of his family.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson, how many members are there in your family?" Gulispese Salvatore asked after the group of three men retreated into the Gilbert sitting room after a dinner that consisted of both men's entire families.

Elijah was careful as he looked at the men, "I am unmarried, but the house will need to be large enough to hold two of my brothers, with their wives, along with my youngest brother and sister, both unmarried." He could see that they were both surprised my his singleness and the size of his family, "As I told Mr. Gilbert, I have a contractor and the plans for the house already set up, all I need is the land, which has been found, and then the lumber. Do you think you have the necessary materials Mr. Salvatore?"

"I do not foresee a problem." He replied, and then continued his probe, "How did you come to know about our little getaway?"

Elijah was expecting such questions, but not with the distrust the man was throwing his way, "My soon to be sister-in-law is a niece of your Sherriff Forbes. He sent many praises back to her family, and she was able to convince us of the pleasantry of moving to the southern states, once her and my brother are officially married of course."

"How long do you foresee the construction of your house to last?" Jonathon questioned.

"Five or six years I would wager." He replied and took a sip of his brandy.

"Why are so few of your siblings married?" Gulispe asked, his suspicions against the foreign man strong in his eyes.

Elijah didn't appreciate the probing questions, but he answered them with respect, "My two youngest siblings are not of age, my sister is twelve and my brother fourteen. My one brother has been with his wife going on a year now, and the last will marry Sherriff Forbes niece in a year and a half when she reaches the appropriate age."

"And yourself?" He asked, earning a look of disapproval from Jonathon.

"I have not found much time to think of myself. My parents died when I was seventeen, leaving me to care for four younger siblings on my own. There has not been much time to look for a wife, and I doubt I would have found one that was willing to take on such a burden." Elijah answered, he had suspected such a question and had an answer prepared.

"Why the constant questions Gulisepe? Mr. Mikaelson's private life is his business." Jonathon put in, giving Elijah an apologetic glance.

"It is alright Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is just concerned with the people that are going to moving into your town. Now that you have had your chance to question me, do we have a deal?" Elijah asked, looking at the man directly.

"I believe we do." He answered and pulled a document book from the side table next to him. He wrote a few things down before handing it over to Elijah, "Here is a contract, would you like the evening to look it over?"

Elijah shook his head as he read over the document, detailing what materials the Salvatores were under contract to provide. Elijah could see no problems in the paper, "That will not be necessary." Elijah replied as he signed his name at the bottom, "My contractor will get in contact with you within the next few months. I want construction to start as soon as the weather allows." He watched as Mr. Salvatore signed the bottom as well. Elijah then turned to look at Jonathon, "I have something to sign for you as well Mr. Gilbert."

Jonathon got up from his chair and walked into another room. He returned quickly, carrying a large parachemnt of his own. Elijah looked it over, just to make sure he was given the right parcel of land and signed when he finished. He smiled, "It was a pleasure doing business with you gentleman."

Elijah stood to take his leave, shaking Jonathon's hand once he had. He gripped it harder than necessary and locked eyes with the man, "When you see me again, in your eyes I will have aged the appropriate amount. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jonathon answered in a daze.

"Excellent." He quickly turned around and gave Gulispese the same command. He sighed when he finished, he would now have to go and find all the others to give the same compulsion. It was such a chore to compel so many people, but they had been easy enough to find, all accept the girl.

Elijah eventually found her in the same place that he had first seen her, "Why are you out here all alone Miss Elena?" He had noticed at dinner that the Salvatore boys and her brother tended to tease her, and assumed that was the reason for her tears earlier.

"I like to be alone to my thoughts at times sir." She replied, her small mouth smiling up at him, "Do you have brothers?"

"Yes, I have three and a sister as well." He answered her, moving to sit beside her on the porch swing, "I can see that your brother teases you, I can assure you it is a natural thing and that you can tease back as well."

"I try, but Stefan and Damon always take his side." Elena confessed and then looked over at him, "I overheard my parents one night, when I am older, they hope to make a marriage between me and either Stefan or Damon. I do not see why I cannot make my own decision."

"You never know, maybe one day you will want to marry a Salvatore." Elijah answered, it was not his place to interfere with this girl's life, but he wanted to give her some hope for the future, "The world is changing Elena, your opinion on who you want to marry does matter. No one can force you to marry anyone you do not wish to."

"I wish that was true." She whispered, looking back out into the darkness that surrounded the house, past the reach of the lights on the porch.

Elijah gripped her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it, causing her brown eyes to raise up and met his. He dilated his eyes and said, "Never give up hope on finding true love Elena, let it guide to the right decisions for you future. Also, when you see me again, you will not think that I look the same as I do now, you will think I have aged, just as you will. Do you understand me my dear?"

"I understand." She whispered back.

"Goodbye Elena. Until we meet again." Elijah told the girl before disappearing into the darkness. Leaving the young girl with big dreams for her future, as uncertain as it was.

* * *

New York City, New York 1859

Elijah returned to his home in New York a week later, and there was a hard conversation to be had. The appearance of the doppleganger was unexpected and could cause many problems within the already fractioning family dynamic.

Rebekah appeared at the top of the stairs before he could even announce his return, "Thank goodness you are back. Finn and Sage are refusing to leave when we go back home and no one has Kol for almost two weeks."

"Welcome home Elijah." Caroline smiled to him as she came to stand next to Rebekah, "I thought we agreed to let him settle back in before you attack with your concerns."

Rebekah sighed, "I am concerned, I don't want our family to fall apart just because of what happened with..."

"It won't, but let our dear brother have some time to breath." Caroline said to the young girl, giving her a pat on the back before she started to descend the stairs, "How was your trip?"

The servants came and collected his bags as he looked at his sister-in-law, "Everything is in order, the land was beautiful and now belong to us. Your nephew's family was very kind and hospitable."

"All of that is excellent news." Caroline replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Am I going to enjoy Mystic Falls?"

Elijah laughed as he took her hand and they walked into a large sitting room, Rebekah slowly coming behind, "I do believe so. I only had contact with a few of the families but I am sure there will be someone there for you to like."

"I was not thinking so much finding a person for me, but for the two of you." She replied, giving both Elijah and Rebekah a stare, "Niether of you are even trying at the moment."

"After what happened with..., I am taking a break from love." Rebekah told her before she sat down on a couch.

Caroline nodded, she understood how hard it had been for her sister when New Orleans burned them out, "I am sorry for pressing. and your excuse?"

Elijah turned around and rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink, "I have been busy arranging a new home, you were the one that wanted to go to our homeland and not remain in New York."

"I am sick of big cities." Caroline admitted, joining Rebekah on the couch.

"Should I be worried about Kol's absence?" Elijah asked, turning around to look at them.

"Nik is out looking for him now. Personally I think he is just trying to have some fun and relax. Leaving New Orleans was hard on him as well." Caroline informed him.

"I think he is one step away from going on binge. We were all there the last time that happened, do we really want it to happen again?" Rebekah questioned them, looking from one to the other.

"He is not on a binge." Nik's voice suddenly rang from the doorway, "He has found a girl and doesn't want to leave her."

Caroline and Rebekah had a mirrored look of complete shock, well Elijah managed to hide is a little better and ask, "You are serious? He has found a girl?"

"Yes, and stranger still, she is already a vampire. I had a little chat with her, she was turned six hundred years ago on her voyage from Europe to the colonies." Nik informed them and went to pour himself a drink, "She seems nice enough. But as long as he is moving on from his witch obsessions, those never ended well, I am perfectly alright with it." After he took a drink he said, "Welcome home brother, I assume everything went well."

"Yes." Elijah answered quickly, and let out a sigh before he added, "I did however find something, or I should say someone, interesting during my time in Virginia."

"Oh, what is it?" Rebekah asked, her interest suddenly piqued again on the topic of Mystic Falls.

"I found a Petrova doppelgänger, she is only about twelve but I recognized her instantly nonetheless." Elijah told them, and waited to see their reactions.

Nik finished his drink and quickly poured himself another one. Rebekah sank back into couch cushions, all of her previous excitement gone, she did not want to have contact with another doppelgänger. Carolien thought on the topic for a moment before she said, "Should we be concerned about the girl?"

"No, I do not believe so. She is young still, and her life is good, I do not see her being a repeat of Katerina." Elijah answered, he had spent his entire trip back to New York thinking about this.

"Will you be okay with this? Your history with the doppelgängers is...complicated." Caroline put gently, thinking back on the last six hundred years of knowledge she had on the subject.

Elijah nodded, "I have moved on from that particular vice. I will be perfectly alright with the situation." He smiled at her, "Thank you for concern Caroline."

"It is what sisters do." She replied and got up from the couch, "As well as take care of their husbands." She took Nik's glass from his hand and placed it back on the table, "Come on, you and I can discuss this new development in private." Nik sighed but didn't refuse her movements, "We will see you both and dinner." She said to the room before the two disappeared up the stairs.

Elijah refilled his drink before he sat down next to his sister, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I understand that you and Caroline, and by extension Nik, all want to have a quiet life for awhile. I really do understand that. I will come with you, because I don't want to be without all of you, but I can't promise I will be happy about. And this doppelgänger thing, it just adds to the dread to I fear about going home. It is easier to forget all the bad that has happened in a large, constantly busy city. I am afraid of what will happen if I have to long to think on everything that we have lost." Rebekah admitted to her big brother, barely keeping her tears at bay.

Elijah set down his glass and picked up one of his sister's hands, "I feel the same way most of the time, but I think the opposite. I feel like returning to our roots, and leaving our constant tour of large cities will help us in the end. A change of scenery will do us good Rebekah, I truly believe that."

Rebekah wiped at her eyes as she nodded and got up from the couch, "We have a few years before I need to accept it. Maybe I will happier then."

Elijah sighed as he watched his sister storm off, wishing he had all the right things to say. He knew what Mystic Falls was, it was the fresh start his family needed after centuries of pain.

**Thanks for reading and I hope it was an acceptable start. I apologize for the time it took me to update this, I am having trouble figuring out what is going to happen in the middle of this story. I know it was a little more Elijah heavy and Klaroline light compared to the previous story, but this was a set up chapter and I promise there will be plenty of Klaroline to fawn over as this story continues. There will though also be more insight into Elijah and Rebekah's lives in this story than there was in the last one, and possibly some love interests for them both. Klaus and Caroline can't be the only ones living in loving bliss, that just wouldn't be fair.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this beginning and if you having thoughts for what you like to see happen in the future. I love hearing from all of you lovely people.**

**I can also be followed on tumblr at psychvamp25.**

**Now, for a small piece of begging. I know many of you are talented in making some amazing cover arts, and I could very much use your help in making one for this story. If anyone is interested message either on here or tumblr to let me know. **

**Thanks again for reading. I will try to update soon, but I make no promises on how soon that will be.**


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Mystic Falls**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864_

Elena Gilbert sighed as she moved the corset that was laced beneath her dress, it was starting out as a hot summer for Virginia, and standing out waiting for the new family was not helping her keep cool. Beside her stood her older brother James and his best friend Damon Salvatore, along with his brother Stefan. Elena once had a brief courtship with the younger Salvatore but it was not meant to be, she wanted something more, deserved something more. Standing in front of them were their parents and other members of the founding families. Including Mayor Lockwood, who was having a discussion with Sherriff Forbes, apparently these new people were distant relatives of his from England and now via New York City.

Stefan came to stand next to her, "Did you happen to hear how many people are in this new family?"

"I think it was four." Elena answered as some carriages finally came into view and slowly approached the newly made mansion.

Her father, Jonathon, turned around and looked at her, "Elena, James, please get ready for the introductions."

Elena gave her father a tight lipped smile and watched as Stefan and James switched places. She really could care less about this whole situation and knew James was thinking along the same way, though probably for different reasons, "Does Father know about you and Margaret Fell yet?"

"We were going to make it official at the Founder's Ball next week." James whispered to his sister, while his eyes glanced to the dark haired woman standing off to the side, with the other Fells.

"I am very pleased for you." Elena told him as the carriages stopped in front of them.

James took her hand and squeezed, "One day, you will find someone too Elena. I have no doubt of that."

Elena nodded in response and watched as a handsome man with dark blonde, well kept hair exited the first carriage. His blue eyes scanned the awaiting group of people before he turned back to the door of the carriage. He raised his hand up and a small, white gloved hand was placed in it. Following the hand out of the carriage was a beautiful blonde woman, her hair fell in waves around her head and her blue dress was fitted to her body perfectly. Elena was sure that this woman was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life.

She had to pull her eyes away from the blonde couple, and it was obvious from the way they looked at each other that they were clearly involved. A glance at their fingers told her that marriage was their bond, and that they cherished it.

A man, equally as handsome as the first, got out of the second carriage. His features were darker than the other mans, he had dark hair and brown eyes. Elena recognized him after a few seconds as the man that had dinner with her family nearly six years ago. His eyes remained on the crowd as he assisted another blonde woman. This one was dressed just as elegantly as the first, only in pale pink, and was a rival beauty. Elena felt herself grow self-conscious as the two women approached their group, and was glad that neither seemed to be competition for her, as far as the suitor process.

The man she remembered, who seemed older than the other three members of his party approached the Mayor and Sherriff. The Mayor took the offered hand, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, I am Mayor Benjamin Lockwood."

"Elijah Mikaelson." He introduced himself and then those behind him, "This is my sister Rebekah, my brother Niklaus and his wife Caroline. We are very happy to settle in your beautiful town Mayor."

The Sherriff came up and gave Caroline a nervous hug, "It is good to see you again Caroline."

"As it is to see you Uncle." The woman's voice chimed, her foreign accent not as clear as Elena had assumed it to be.

Elena took time to look over Caroline Mikaelson, who was apparently a Forbes, and found nothing outwardly suspicious about the blonde. Her smile was friendly as her family was slowly introduced to each member of the founding families present.

Elena smiled as her turn came about, Rebekah being her first meeting, "Elena Gilbert." She introduced herself with a pleasant smile and a nod, Rebekah looked to be around her own age, and Elena could use some new friends.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, pleasure, I am sure." The woman answered shortly, and looked Elena up and down suspiciously. She had been hurt many times in the past by women she had trusted, and as far as she was concerned, Caroline was the only friend she needed.

Elena was rather taken aback by her abruptness, but decided to just shake it off as she moved along the line, hoping the next blonde was kinder. She smiled and said, "Elena Gilbert."

"Hello Elena, I am Caroline." She replied sweetly, and Elena found her smile becoming more true with each second, "I was thinking of throwing a little afternoon tea party, just for us women, in a few days. You know, once we get fully settled in, and I would love for you to come."

"That sounds wonderful." Elena responded, a little thrown off by receiving a personal invite to a party, even if it was daylight one.

"Excellent, I will make sure you are made aware of the details once I know them myself." Caroline said, keeping a genuine smile on her face as she moved on to talk to James and Elena moved on to talk to Caroline's husband.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but please, call me Klaus." The man said and brought Elena's hand up to his lips, "It is a pleasure Miss Gilbert."

"Already knowing my name?" She asked, though she wasn't surprised, he had probably heard it when she said it to his wife.

"Guilty." He replied and gave her a smirk, "How have you been enjoying your day?"

"I could do without the heat." She answered honestly, and was surprised that he and his sister had strong accents, while his wife and brother did not.

"I think we all could love." He commented in return, "Until we meet again." He said as she moved on to the last member of the new family.

Elena gave him one last smile before looking down at her feet, she looked up when someone new stopped in front of her, "Hello I am Elena Gilbert."

"It is a delight Elena, I am Elijah." He answered and raised her hand to his lips, just as his brother had done, "But I do believe we have met before."

Elena felt a fluttering in her stomach as their skin touched that she had not experienced with Klaus, or any other man that had done such an action, "Yes, I remember Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, Elijah. Mr. Mikaelson is much too formal." He insisted and released her hands.

"Okay, Elijah, what brings your family to Mystic Falls?" She asked politely, and had to look away from his deep eyes.

"We just felt we needed a change a scenery." Elijah answered vaguely, and Elena could tell it was a practiced line.

"Well, you picked the right place. Mystic Falls is a beautiful town, I am sure you will like it." Elena told him before walking away to join her father and the rest of the town that already gone through the introductions.

Elijah's eyes drifted to her a few times as the introductions continued, and each time it made her blush. She had a feeling deep down, that this new family was going to change her life in some way.

* * *

Caroline smirked at her older brother as he took his place at the dining room table, and winked at Rebekah before saying, "So, Elijah, did any of those pretty girls catch your eye this afternoon?"

The fork on the way to his mouth stalled, "I don't know what you mean Caroline." He answered slowly and finished taking his bite.

Caroline and Rebekah each let out a laugh, they were only ever called by their full names when they hit a nerve, "I am going to take that as a yes. My guess is that it was Elena, she is a special beauty, and one we know you hold a weakness for."

Elijah glared as his sister-in-law but was prevented from answering by his brother entering the room, "Stop teasing Elijah love."

"There is no fun associated with anything you just said." Caroline responded and leaned up so he could give her a kiss before he sat down next to her, "Besides, you noticed it too."

Klaus rolled his eyes and started to eat his food, deciding not to comment on the current subject. He found that if showed too much interest in doppelgangers that Caroline was angry with him for long periods of time.

"I personally don't think we should get too attached to anyone in this town, especially ones that look like her." Rebekah said, she still wasn't happy with their decision to come here in the first place, she had been enjoying New York.

Caroline sighed as she looked over at her sister, and wished that so many people in her life had not turned against her. She really had awful choices in men and girlfriends, with Caroline being the one exception. Caroline spoke with her understanding voice, "I think we should give this town a chance. Mikael hasn't found us in almost a decade, we could actually live her for a few years if we are lucky. Maybe you can find someone to truly love here. Those Salvatore brothers were handsome, as were some of the Fell boys and the Gilbert boy."

"I told you Care, I am done trying to find love. It obviously isn't in the cards for me, I think we should all except that." Rebekah replied, though she did agree that some of the men were rather attractive, not that Caroline needed to know that. After everything that happened in New Orleans, she was done getting falling in love.

"We should be careful with the Lockwoods." Klaus spoke suddenly and looked up from his plate, "They are werewolves."

"You are sure?" Elijah asked, and was already coming up with some plans around them, "Are they active?"

"I am positive Elijah, as far as I could tell, only the eldest son, George, has an active gene." Klaus informed them, but he decided to leave out the fact that George had sensed the same about himself. He and George were going to have to determine who was the alpha here, but Klaus was not concerned, he had long ago given up trying to get the werewolves to accept him.

Caroline looked at her husband with concern, she knew that he and werewolves were a touchy subject. All the packs they had encountered over the last 500 hundred years had either tried to kill him or shun him, and she knew that it affected him. But they would have this conversation in private, not in front of Elijah and Bekah.

"He shouldn't be much of a problem then." Elijah said and went back to eating his meal. Mystic Falls was turning out to be a much more complicated town than he had anticipated, and had more beauty as well. Caroline wasn't wrong when she had said he found Elena beautiful, he had instantly felt a connection, but he had been hurt in the past and wasn't sure if he was ready to put himself out there again. He spared a glance at Rebekah, the last 400 years had been hard on them, Katerina had nearly destroyed them both.

* * *

Caroline sat quietly as she brushed out her hair and the vanity in her shared bedroom with Klaus. She watched in her mirror as her husband came into the room and slowly began to undress. She set the brush down and turned around to look at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about love." He replied, throwing his shirt into a hamper before starting on his breeches.

Caroline walked over and sat down on her side of their large bed, "Don't pretend with me. We were expecting to see a doppelganger, but I am sure you were not expecting there to be an active werewolf in town. I know the trouble you've had with them since we broke your curse."

"There will not be a problem with Lockwood, he will either accept my dominace or he can leave." He told her before climbing into the bed next to her, "I will handle it."

Caroline turned her entire body to face her husband, "We will handle it."

Klaus shook his head, "You know I don't like you placing yourself anywhere near active werewolves. I almost couldn't save you the last time."

Caroline ducked her head, "That was my fault, I knew better than to be outside the city walls on a full moon."

"There are no city walls to protect you here, just those made of the best wood money can find in Virginia." Klaus replied and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "I will not risk any werewolf I cannot control knowing your scent. I do not want to think about how horrible my life would become without you."

"I have told you every day for the last five hundred years, I will never leave you, not even death can separate two people with our kind of love." Caroline informed him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before she pulled away, "You aren't going to attempt the creating more hybrids thing again correct?"

"I already promised that I would not." Klaus agreed, and smiled at her, "I have come to the conclusion that as long as I have you, and our family, there is no need for my hybrid army. Even though I still think it could be a helpful weapon against Mikael."

"We will find a way to finally be rid of Mikael. Emily is very powerful, I am sure she will be able to find us a solution." Caroline reminded him, smiling as she thought of the young witch they had found hiding in New York. Her family decedents of those prosecuted in Salem in 1600s, and according to her family tree, her line went all the way back to woman that taught the Original witch everything she knew.

Klaus sighed as he sank into the pillows, "You are having a lot of fate in the young witch."

"One of us needs to have a little faith, and we both know that isn't going to be you." Caroline replied and lent down to give him a kiss. When she pulled away she laid her body down and placed her head on his chest, "Tomorrow can you show me around and tell me stories of what it looked like 800 years ago?"

"Of course I will love." Klaus answered her and kissed the top of her golden head.

Caroline tilted her head up and was given a solid kiss on the lips. She pulled away and let out a giggle, "Want to break in our new room?"

"That would be a great pleasure my love." He whispered into her lips before flipping them over, placing him over her, "But first, we will have to remove this garment."

* * *

Rebekah walked the newly landscaped grounds, a sliver of a moon the only thing lighting her way. She smiled as she walked to a marble bench surrounded by a circle of rose hedges, it was something she had requested. Caroline and her had almost complete control of the grounds and the furnishings of the house, with the exception of a few individual rooms. Rebekah had wanted a place like this because it reminded her of Italy, when she had been such a different person. She had still relatively innocent of the world and she had been so in love.

"This is beautiful." Elijah's voice came to her as he walked through one of the four openings, one for each of the four seasons.

Rebekah smiled at him, "I am glad it turned out how I imagined."

Elijah nodded in agreement and sat down beside her, "I am glad that the entire house turned out it was imagined. I never doubted Niklaus' talent, but it is something else to see it come to life."

The two sat together in peace, just enjoying being back home, for a long time before Rebekah asked, "Are you afraid of the future Elijah?"

Elijah quickly turned to look at his little sister, "Why do you ask?"

"I am afraid, being here again, it has brought back all the memories of a life I had once dreamed of for myself. I had so badly wanted to get married and have children, escape from under Mother and Father's interference. But now look at us, in the last 800 plus years we have accomplished none of our previous dreams. Father is chasing us, relentlessly and without mercy. Finn has gotten sick of it all and abandoned us to live a peaceful life with Sage, and I don't blame him. We haven't even talked to Kol in two years and just assume he still chasing after that girl. Nik has Caroline, and they are happy, but you can see how hard it is for him to try and move past everything Father has ever told him, and how much it hurts they way the werewolves treat him. What did we do to deserve all of this pain Elijah? Why are you and I unable to find someone who will love us? Someone who will not betray us?" Rebekah explained, tears falling freely down her cheeks, and shining slightly when the moonlight happned to hit them.

"We have bad luck Rebekah, we are not cursed. I have to believe that we will find the love that we deserve." Elijah answered simply, trying to not let his own doubts show through.

"How can you think that?" She asked, wiping her hands under eyes to remove the moisture.

"Caroline." He replied and her confused look caused him to elaborate, "Niklaus suffered more in his lifetime than either of us, easily making him the most damanged, and fate saw fit to create the prefect woman for him. Caroline is the balance he has always needed in his life and she makes him a better, more solid person." He paused and made sure his brown eyes were locked with her blue ones, "We will find our personal Caroline, there must be a woman out there for me and there is a man out there for you. We cannot let our past failures blind us to the possiblites of the future."

Rebekah smiled at her older brother, "When did you start sounding like a little girl believing in fairy tales?"

"I felt that one of needed too, and you seemed ready to reject your usual role." He teased in response before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded, and laughed, "I can't believe I am behaving so silly. Maybe it is a good thing Kol isn't here, he would make so much fun of me for this."

"Well, you will always have the ammunition of him running off after this girl like a love sick puppy." Elijah pointed out to her before getting to his feet, "Ready to return?"

"Do you suppose they are done yet?" Rebekah asked, placing her hand in his as he helped her to her feet.

"Most likely not, but that is why we made sure our rooms were on the other side of the mansion." Elijah reminded her as the slowly made their way toward the house.

Rebekah giggled, and in a lowered voice, "I really do want what they have."

"And one day, you will have it little sister." Elijah assured her, giving her a genuine smile before he opened the door and they left the darkened world behind.

**AN: Another chapter done, I hope it was just enjoyable as the first. As usual, I ask you to please review. I do love knowing your opinions and what you hope to come in the future.**

**Thank you to everyone who has already read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You are all great :)**

**I am still looking for someone to make a cover for this story, if you are interested or know of anyone who does them on request, please let me know. I can me contacted either on here or on my tumblr at psychvamp25.**


	3. Chapter 2 Afternoon Tea

**Chapter 2 – Afternoon Tea**

Elena slowly lifted up her hand to ring the bell to the Mikaelson mansion, and was surprised at the nerves that flooded her as she heard it ring throughout the house. She hoped they did not show when a dark skinned woman opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. Mrs. Mikaelson invited me over for tea." She told the beautiful, dark-skinned woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes, she told me too expect quite a few of you. I am Emily, allow me to show you where you will be having tea." The woman said and led Elena through the foyer, then a hall, until they reached some doors that opened onto the lavish backyard.

As they walked, Elena asked, "How long have you worked for the Mikaelson family?"

"My family has been under their employ for a few generations now." Emily answered before they walked into the backyard, "They have always been generous benefactors."

Elena nodded in understanding, and wondered what Emily would think if Lincoln won the war, and she was able to do whatever she pleased.

Emily turned to look at her, and answered as if she had read Elena's mind, "We are not slaves, simply servants."

Elena opened her mouth to apologize, but then couldn't think of the words to say, as she had not spoken her fears aloud.

"M'ladies, your first guest has arrived." Emily announced to the two blondes sitting comfortably at a shaded table, two more tables not far off.

"Hello Elena." Caroline greeted with a smile and walked toward the girl, "Emily, please bring us some tea. I don't feel a need to wait for the rest before we begin."

"Of course, I will be right back." Emily said with a small smile and walked back into the mansion.

"Come, sit down in the shade." Caroline insisted and hooked her arm through Elena's, "I never expected Virginia to be this warm."

"It is the hottest summer I can remember." Elena commented and took the chair next to Caroline, and across from Rebekah, "Good afternoon Rebekah."

"Welcome Elena, I am happy you could make it." Rebekah replied with a smile, but Elena didn't fully believe her words.

"It is my pleasure, I am always interested in making some new friends." Elena answered, giving Rebekah an honest smile.

"Lovely, because so are we." Caroline answered and gave her sister-in-law a pointed glare before turning back to Elena, "So, Elena, what can you tell me about the women I just invited into my home? Any I should be most concerned about?"

Elena was surprised at the bold question, but decided to answer honestly, "Who did you invite?"

"Mrs. Fell and her eldest daughter. Mrs. Lockwood and her daughter. Mrs. Monroe and her daughter. Mrs. Pierce, Forbes, Young, Hill and Martin." Caroline responded, liking how Elena had not yet refused to gossip. It was a trait Caroline had picked up from her humans days, and had found it was a pastime that never passed with time.

"Margaret Fell is the only one I actually like, she is secretly courting my brother, James. Lizzie Lockwood is….wild, she has a nasty temper and the attitude to match. Her best friend is Sarah Monroe, she can be sweet but she has a nasty habit of sharing secrets. Their mother's all have a very tight click, and will judge you both intensely, and boldly." Elena told the two women in front of her.

"What will they judge us for?" Rebekah asked, her accent still catching Elena by surprise.

Elena shrugged, "Anything they can. Your hair, your clothes, how you choose to decorate the house. You marriage, your lack of marriage. Trust me, these women just like to complain about everything they possibly can."

Caroline laughed, "I am so glad I judged you correctly Elena. I think the three of us can be great friends." She said and Emily brought their cups of tea, "Thank you Emily."

"You are welcome Miss." Emily replied and slipped back into the background.

"So, how did you and your husband meet? If you don't mind me asking." Elena asked before taking a sip of the tea, it was delicious.

"Not at all." Caroline answered, and put down her own cup after she took her own drink, "I actually meet Bekah first. I was shopping for some new fabric and Rebekah was also. We reached for the same pattern and fought over it. After a few heated minutes of arguing, we decided to settle the matter over a drink, and were instant friends. I meet her brother a few months later at Rebekah's birthday celebration, and we married two months later." Caroline finished the story and Elena noticed she was rotating the ring on her finger, almost as if making sure it was still there.

"How long have you been married?" Elena asked, finding her story almost like a fairy tale.

"Almost two years, though it seems as though it has been centuries." Caroline joked and released another laugh, Rebekah joined in.

"Sounds like you two have quite an epic love affair." Elena replied, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

Caroline noticed the embarrassment, "It is. I know I make it sound like a fairy tale, but there were hardships to overcome, as with every relationship. The only difference being, that I was able to handle all the good and the bad that comes with loving Niklaus."

"You aren't exactly an easy woman Care, don't make Elena think that you are the only one who had to look past some personality flaws." Rebekah teased, and earned a glare for her trouble.

"Don't scare the woman away yet Rebekah." Caroline joked, and Elena could see the love the two women held for each other, it was obvious that they were real sisters, and not just in-laws.

Elena laughed at their banter, and without thinking said, "I have missed hearing things like this."

Both women turned to look at Elena, but it was Rebekah who asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Elena looked down at her tea, "I am sorry, I should not have spoken. It is not a story to share on such a beautiful day."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak when Emily's voice interrupted her, "M'ladies, some more of your guests have arrived."

Rebekah stood to help greet these women, and looked at Elena with sudden understanding. She had a feeling there was more to the beautiful brunette sitting at their table then showed on the surface. Maybe Caroline was right, and Elena was someone that their family could accept but she had thought that with the last doppelganger as well.

* * *

Elena put on the fake smile she always had when she was at these kind of things, and slowly drank her tea. She looked over at the table that held most of the elder women, and was just waiting for them to make a rude comment, it was they were known for. Usually it was Elena, Margaret, Lizzie or Sarah that got the brunt of the venom, but she knew today it would Caroline and Rebekah.

"So, Caroline," Mrs. Anne Monroe began, "How long have you and Mr. Mikaelson been married?"

"Almost two years." Caroline replied, and Elena could tell from her stance that she was getting on the defensive from the elder woman's tone.

"Oh, and no children yet?" Anne continued, taking a small sip of her tea to hide a smile.

Elena watched Caroline take a deep breath before saying, "We have been more concerned with finding a new place to live before deciding to start our family."

"I find that very reasonable." Meredith Fell replied, choosing to be the good woman in this conversation, turned interrogation.

"And you Rebekah, do you have a betrothed who will be joining you here?" Anne asked, turning her attention to the younger of the two women.

"No, I am only eighteen. My brothers have given me the freedom to make my own decisions in life." Rebekah replied, giving the woman a pointed glare.

"Your brothers? Not your parents?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, deciding to finally jump into the conversation.

"My parents died many years ago." Rebekah replied, and looked to Caroline for help.

Caroline nodded and looked over her shoulder, Elena followed her gaze and saw Emily give a hand gesture before disappearing back into the mansion.

"Do you only have the two brothers?" Margaret asked, seeing how uncomfortable Rebekah and Caroline seemed, she thought maybe her question was less invasive.

"No, actually I have two more brothers. Finn, he lives with his wife in London and Kol, who choose to stay behind in New York." Rebekah responded, smiling thankfully at Margaret for the easy question.

"I apologize for my interruption, but it is getting late and I would very much like to steal my wife away." Klaus said, appearing in front of them, looking very handsome in his riding pants and shirt.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Young, the eldest of the women present said, and got to her feet, "Still in the early stages of marriage, I remember what those days were like." She said with a wink to Caroline, that caused all the other women present to blush.

Klaus smirked and thanked them for their understanding before excusing himself to change into fresh clothes.

Emily came up Elena before she could leave, "Miss Gilbert, this was just delivered for you."

"Thank you Emily." Elena replied, and took the folded piece of paper, and she opened it slowly. In his ragged script, her father had written, 'James and I have been called away by your grandfather. We will be in Richmond for a few days, I talked to Mr. Salvatore and you are welcome to stay with him if you do not feel comfortable at home with just the servants. I am sorry that I could not explain this to you in person, but it was rather sudden and urgent. We will back in time for the Founder's Ball. Love, Father.' Elena let out a frustrated sigh and crumpled the paper in her hand.

"Is everything alright Elena?" Rebekah asked, coming to stand next to the sad looking young woman. This get together had caused Rebekah to have a change of heart about Elena, maybe they really could be friends.

"My father and brother were called out of town on business, looks like I am spending sometime by myself." Elena answered and gave Rebekah a small, sad, smile.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us." Rebekah offered, not truly knowing why the words came out of her mouth, but they did.

"Oh no, I could never impose like that. You only just met me, besides I have no trouble spending time by myself." Elena informed her, and was very flattered by the offer. These strangers were kinder to her than most of the people she had known her entire life.

"It would be no imposition. And I insist that you at least stay for dinner." Caroline said, coming up and joining the conversation, "We have more than enough food to add another plate."

"When you put it like that….I would love to stay for dinner." Elena said and gave the women a smile, "Are you sure Klaus and Elijah won't mind?"

Rebekah let out a laugh, "Oh, don't take Nik's little show there to heart, that was just to get all those old ninnies to leave."

Elena raised her eyebrows, "Nik?"

"Niklaus is his full name, you know that Elena. Klaus is what he prefers people call him, but a few of us call him Nik, it is a more private nickname." Caroline explained to the young girl with them.

"That makes sense." Elena responded as the three of them walked into the mansion. She took her first good long look at the foyer, it was beautifully done with a half spiral staircase and perfectly crafted woodwork.

"Would you like the grand tour Elena?" Caroline offered, and smiled at the girl supportively as she saw the marvel in her eyes.

* * *

After the tour had been competed, the three women retried to the sitting area inside the library. Elena scanned the shelves as the two blonde relaxed on the couch.

"Hello Elena." Elijah's voice said suddenly from the doorway.

Elena turned quickly and smiled at him, "Good evening Elijah."

"Do you enjoy our collection?" Elijah asked, moving closer to her as she looked back at the shelves. A whole half of the rooms' walls was covered in dark wood shelves, each containing dozens of volumes.

"I have never seen so many books in my life. It even looks like some are in languages I have never seen before." She answered, pointing to one such book.

"Our family is a collector." Rebekah replied, coming to stand over with them, "Some of the texts are very old indeed. That practicular one is written in an old Scandinavian language."

"Can you read that language?" Elena asked, looking at the two of them with question.

Rebekah laughed, "No, but the pictures are wonderful." She said and took the book down, she opened and showed Elena one of the pictures. It was a colorful display of a bird with flames for wings as it rose up over a spanning meadow. Rebekah smiled, "As far as we can tell it is a book of myths, this one is a picture of a phoenix."

"Its beautiful." Elena replied, looking at the page with awe.

Rebekah handed her the book, and offered, "Borrow it if you would like."

"Oh no, I couldn't, I'd be much too worried I would damage it." Elena said and tried to hand the book back to the blonde.

"It is perfectly alright Elena. You are more than welcome to borrow any book you so wish." Elijah insisted, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dinner is ready." Emily's sweet voice announced from the doorway.

"Thank you Emily, has my husband returned from looking after the horses yet?" Caroline asked as she walked toward the woman.

"Yes ma'am, and he has invited another guest over for dinner. Mr. Salvatore arrived about five minutes ago to retrieve Miss Gilbert." Emily explained, "They are both in the dining room."

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Caroline said and walked out of the room, Rebekah not far behind.

Elijah smiled over at Elena and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, thank you." Elena replied as placed her hand gently on his arm, while carefully laying the book down on a table as she walked past.

* * *

The entire table laughed while Rebekah looked right mad, and she glared at her brother, "Why must of this stories of our childhood involve being the goof?"

"Because those are easily the most fun to tell." Klaus replied and took a long sip of his wine, "Do not agree Elijah?"

"I do, they are definetly more interesting than anything you could come up about either of us." Elijah agreed, he had missed the human moments like this lately.

"It means your special Rebekah." Elena assured her new friend, "But, if we want to spread the embrassment I can think of a few that I am sure Stefan would love to keep a secret."

Stefan's eyes went wide, "Don't you dare Gilbert."

Elena's gave the boy a playful wink and that just caused everyone to break into another round laughter.

The door to the dining room opened at revealed Emily, she had a sad smile on her face, "I am sorry to interrupt but a storm is approaching, and if Mr. Salvatore and Miss Gilbert do not leave at once I do not believe they will have a chance until it passes in the morning."

"Thank you for letting us know Emily." Elijah replied as the witch went back out through the door.

Stefan's eyes followed the woman, "How could see know that?"

Caroline smiled at the young man, "Emily is very talented, and reading the weather is one of those wonderful talents. Her father was a farmer, he taught her."

"That makes sense." Stefan agreed and Elena nodded before taking the last bite of her dessert.

As they began to rise, Stefan stalled Rebekah, leaving the two of them alone in the dining room, "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"You are most welcome Stefan, I hope you enjoyed all the embarrassing tales." Rebekah replied and looked away shyly.

"I thought they were very cute and portrayed you as a fun loving, trouble making child." Stefan assured her, "Did you retain that as you grew?"

Rebekah glanced at him with a sly smirk, "You are just going to have to wait and see Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan smirked in return, "I look forward to it Miss Mikaelson." He said as he followed her out of the dining room and into the foyer.

"I don't think this looks safe." Elena commented as she stood in the open door.

Elijah nodded, "You are both welcome to stay here tonight. I would fear that your carriage would get stuck in the mud, especially with the Salvatore home being on the other side of town from us."

"Are you certain, we would not want to impose?" Elena asked, though she was secretly excited, today had been one of the best of her short life. She was wondering what a few more hours with the Mikaelson's would reveal.

"It really is no trouble. I will go tell Emily we will need two guest rooms prepared." Caroline told them and disappearing down the hall into the back of the house.

"Stefan, would you like a tour of house? Elena was given one earlier, it only seems fair." Rebekah suggested with a sweet smile.

"That sounds lovely." Stefan replied, giving Rebekah a gentle smile.

The exchange of flirty smiles and tones did not escape Klaus' attention, "Why don't we start with it then?" Klaus said, smirking as their smiles faulted for a minute and then began to walk away.

Elena shook her head at the silliness, and then took a deep breath when she realized she was alone with Elijah. She took a glance at him as he laughed at his brother's protectiveness, and asked, "Can we return to the library? I would like to see some more of your marvelous collection."

"Of course." Elijah replied and once again offered her his arm.

As they walked through the hallway Elena asked, "I know this may seem rude, or nosy, but I do wonder, why do you not have a wife? It is usually customary for the eldest to get married first."

Elijah paused before answering, wishing the lie was not easy to say but it was what was required at the moment, "After my parents death it was up to raise my siblings. There were no women I could find that was willing to care for three unruly children. I did try a few times, but after a while I could see that my search was pointless."

"So you stopped looking for your own happiness? For your own love?" Elena asked, and she followed a silent Elijah into the library, "No one should ever give up on finding love."

"Caroline likes to remind me of that." Elijah said with a small smile.

Elena smiled, and commented, "You and Rebekah treat her as a real sister, not just someone who married your brother and you now have to suffer with. It is really something amazing to see."

"It is because we see her as our real sister. Caroline has done a lot for our family, she has supported all of us through some very hard times. I can't even imagine how we might have turned out if Rebekah had run into her in that market all those years ago." Elijah told the girl in front of him, and then asked, trying to get the subject off of him, "Are you worried you will not be accepted into your future husband's family?"

Elena circled the bookcases, running her fingers over the bindings, "My father wants me to marry Damon Salvatore. Originally the plan was for me to marry Stefan, closer in age, he figured we would hit it off better. The problem came when we realized that we were wonderful friends, but there was just that missing….spark." She explained and then paused, "Ever since my mother passed away two years ago he has been increasingly worried that he will end up leaving me alone."

"I am sorry about your mother. I remember she seemed like a very loving woman when I met her on my first visit here." Elijah said to her, "Rebekah and Caroline also lost their mother's young, I know how hard that can be."

"You lost your mother too." Elena replied, looking at him with dampened eyes.

"Yes, but I was an adult and mothers are always more important to young girls. I loved my mother, but Rebekah was always the closest to her and as the girl in our large family. I know she would never say anything about it, but she wishes our mother was still around. Caroline's step-mother nearly destroyed her and I know she wishes she had more time with her mother." Elijah explained, and regretted bringing this up.

Elena just nodded, "I do miss her, every day." She picked up the mythology book she had set down and earlier and ran her hand over the cover, "I just don't want to be alone anymore. James is always helping our father with the business or with Damon or with Margaret, he is moving on with his life. All of my friends are now former friends because after my mother died I shut myself away for a while and they moved on without me." Elena paused and looked at him as she sat down on of the lush couches, "I shouldn't be telling you this. You are practically a stranger."

Elijah gave Elena a sweet smile and sat down next to her, "Never feel embarrassed about sharing your feelings Elena. I may be a stranger, all of us may be strangers, but I can see how my sisters respond to you. You will not be alone as long as we are around, you are always welcome in this house Elena, no matter the reason."

Elena looked back down at the book in her hands before glancing over at Elijah, "Why are you all so kind to me?"

Elijah didn't know how to answer, he knew a reason that was slowly growing in him with each moment he spent with her, but he would not say it aloud.

"We see a kindred spirit Elena." Caroline said, causing them both to turn around and look at the blonde, "I don't mean to interrupt but your room is ready Elena, I thought you might you want to know where it is."

"Yes, thank you Caroline." Elena said, and wiped her eyes quickly before she got up, "Thank you Elijah, for listening."

"You are welcome Elena. I am always here if you need to talk." Elijah assured and then he watched in silence as the two left him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Caroline smiled at her husband as she entered his private study, which was really is art studio, "Did you enjoy the tour with Bekah and Stefan?"

Klaus paused in his sketching and looked up at his wife, "He was being too forward, I needed to make a point."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Why do you do this with every man that shows an interest in her?"

"She falls in love too easily and always gets her heart broken to pieces, I am just trying to make sure she finds the right man." Klaus explained, and set his sketch down, "Is it really so wrong that I want to protect her?"

"No." Caroline said distinctly, and walked toward him, "But you can't interfere to the point that it prevents her finding any form of happiness."

"I didn't interfere with…" He paused, the pain and anger still fresh even though it had been almost seven years, "And we know how all that turned out."

Caroline positioned herself so she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist immediately, "There was no way that any of us could have predicted what happened in New Orleans. It was not your fault, just like it wasn't mine, Elijah's, Kol's or Rebekah's. We came here to start a new life and move past everything that happened before."

Klaus sighed as he tightened his hold on her, "I will try to be less overbearing love."

"That is all I ask." Caroline said with a smile and then leaned in to give him a kiss. She pulled away slightly and kiss along his jaw before her lips landed on neck, his breath hitched as her teeth punctured his skin. She took a long draw of his blood and sighed in relief as she gently pulled away, his blood was like a drug, and if she wasn't careful she would over do it, and those led to wild nights.

Klaus eyes were yellow with his desire as she pulled away, and they focused on the blood that was still stained over her lips. He gripped her head and pulled her down into a desperate kiss. Once she was actively in control of the kiss, Klaus moved his hands to the strings that were keeping her dress up and quickly untied them.

Caroline paused for a moment and whispered in his ear, "Remember, there are two uncompelled humans in the house."

"Well then, we will just have to be very quiet." Klaus whispered in return before pulling the dress from her shoulders.

"I love you Nik." Caroline said before she sank her teeth into him one more time.

He sighed in pleasure and whispered, "And I love you."

**AN: Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review. I love knowing that you are all enjoying it and don't forget to continue to review and let me know what you are all thinking.**

**I didn't go to in depth with my proof reading this time around, and I don't have a Beta, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 3 In Preparation

**Chapter 3 – In Preparation**

Klaus was confident as he rode up the long road of the Lockwood estate. He thought it was best to have a conversation with George before he and his family were in attenance of the party being held here the next day. He hated that it had to be today of all days, he had awoken to a grief stricken wife, and despaired to leave her for any length of time. But this was something that needed to be done.

Klaus rode straight up to the front of the Lockwood mansion and came to halt as he tried not to injure all the people running around doing the preparations. A man clearly having sort of power noticed Klaus' entrance and immediately came toward him. He bowed and said, "Is there something I can help you with my good sir?"

Klaus looked down from his horse, "I am here to see George Lockwood, he and I have some business to discuss. You could inform him of my presence?"

"Of course." He then paused, "Who is it that I should say is calling?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." He replied before the man ran off and a stable boy replaced him. Klaus slid out of his saddle and handed the reins to the boy. He began to look around the yard, taking in the house of the most powerful family of Mystic Falls, and though impressive he was not intimidated.

"Mr. Mikaelson, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" George Lockwood asked as he came up to Klaus, his hand extended.

Klaus took the man's hand and responded, "I do not believe you find it that unexpected Mr. Lockwood."

George smiled but nodded and replied, "True, and please, call me George, I have a feeling we are about to come much better acquainted."

"I do believe you are correct, George." He agreed and then glanced around, "Is there somewhere more private we may talk?"

George nodded, "I know just the place."

Klaus followed the young man has they walked out into the back garden, their stood a large stone platform that overlooked the entire grounds. Instead of stopping there, George led him to a cellar door that opened up onto stairs that led them to a large room with many fanning corridors off to all sides with iron gates in the doorways. Klaus looked around in confusion and asked, "What is this place?"

"A gathering place, for those of us that are salves to the full moon." George informed him, and opened up one of the iron gates. On the other side was a room with chains attached to its three stone walls. George picked up one of the chains and said, "My pack comes down here on the full moon to protect others from the monsters we become. These chains are an extra precaution, before we had them, the doors were not always enough."

Klaus nodded in understanding, "How many members are there of your pack?"

"Eighteen, including myself, many are my cousins, but a few are loners that have wandered into town since its establishment." George told him as he walked back into the large room, "I need to know what your intentions are. Do you wish to join us? Rule us? Or do want nothing to do with us?"

"I gave up long ago any hope of joining a pack. I know you can sense that I am not just only a werewolf, and that the same goes for my family. I came here today, to enforce on you the fact that my family is not to be bothered, if any member of your pack comes near…"

"We will not threaten your family. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, but you are much more powerful than we are. As long as your family does not kill the townspeople or cause any other trouble, the pack sees no problem with your existence in our town." George promised and then took a deep breath, "We would also like to extend to an invitation."

"An invitation?" Klaus repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "An invitation to what?"

"To join the pack." George said and then added, "They are rumors of a hunter, he has been traveling throughout the union wiping out any werewolf pack he can find. A member of a pack in Pennsylvania passed through Mystic Falls a few days before your arrival, he is the one that brought this tale to us. He died of his wounds within hours of us locating him. I have never seen such damage done to a body, and a fear for what will happen to my pack if this hunter was to find us."

"You want my protection." Klaus clarified, and started to think deeply on what exactly George was offering.

"Yes, we need it." George confirmed and then he asked, "What do you say?"

Klaus looked away from the young Lockwood and said, "I will meet the rest of the pack, and then I will make my decision."

George nodded, "They will all be in attendance tomorrow evening for the ball, I can arrange it so that we can have a private meeting then."

Klaus turned and smiled at the boy, "That sounds like an excellent plan George, I look forward to meeting everyone."

George held out his hand for the Original to shake and prayed that he was not making a grave mistake in trusting the man in front of him.

* * *

Rebekah looked at her dresses closely as she set them on display in her dressing room, it was a small side room just off from her bedroom. She had four dresses she could choose from for her first dance in Mystic Falls, they were all ballgowns, one was green with full sleeves, the purple one had short sleeves but a deep view of her cleavage, while the blue had a more modest neckline to accompany the shorter sleeves, and the pink was a classic southern bell dress. Rebekah slowly turned to look at her the door, Elena would be here soon and Caroline was supposed to bring in her dresses as well.

Rebekah sighed and walked out into the hall, where she began her journey to the other side of the house. She had completely forgotten the anniversary that was feel every time around this year until Caroline had appeared for breakfast that morning and Nik had reminded her.

Rebekah slowly opened the door to Caroline and Nik's bedroom, and was greeted by a depressed Caroline still in her nightclothes laying on the bed. She slowly approached the bed and said, "Elena will be here soon. Would you like me to help you get ready?"

"I am not leaving this bed." Caroline said in her 'that's final' voice.

Rebekah huffed and marched around the bed until she was looking at Caroline's tear stroked face. She looked straight at her sister and said, "I know this is hard a time for you, and that I can't even begin to understand your loss, but it has been almost 500 years. Ever since…ever since New Orleans you have been letting this affect you more than it has in 200 years. You are the one that insisted we move here to have a fresh start. Elena is the first person to even attempt to accept us in a long time. She might take being stood up as an offensive, she might stop coming around."

Caroline looked up at her and said, "Stop trying to guilt me Rebekah. Just tell her I am not feeling well or something like that."

"Are you not going to come to the party tomorrow either? Just leave Elijah and me to represent our entire family at our first public event? You know Nik won't leave you when you get a state like this for more than an hour or so, and he definitely won't go to a party without you." Rebekah tried, completely ignoring the order not to guilt her.

A knock of the door prevented Caroline from responding and Emily's voice drifted through the door, "Miss Gilbert is here, she is waiting in your dressing room."

"Thank you Emily, I will be right there." Rebekah replied and walked toward the door, she stopped just as her hand was on the doorknob, "I really hope you reconsider Care."

Rebekah was silently fuming as she walked quickly back toward her rooms. She took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face before pushing open the door, "Hi Elena."

"Rebekah, thank you for inviting me over." Elena said and was surprised when the blonde pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, I always love having a woman's opinion when it comes to my outfit choices, and you know what the town expects to see." Rebekah explained with a smile before it fell slightly and she said, "Caroline sadly isn't feeling too well today, so she won't be joining us."

"Oh, that is a shame I hope she feels better by tomorrow." Elena replied before saying with a laugh, "You have such a lovely range of choices. I only have two."

"Well it is not always the quantity but the quality that matters in choices such as these." Rebekah replied and then teased, "As it is with men."

Elena laughed as the new girl disappeared behind the changing screen, and considered herself lucky to have gained a friend in Rebekah.

* * *

It was moments like these, with the sounds of happy laughter drifting across the otherwise silent house, that she wished vampires were not gifted with super hearing. She was not in a mood to be happy, today was just a reminder of the worst day of her life, and she wished to wallow in it. She was so focused on trying to tune out the laughter that she did not hear the approaching footsteps or the door to her room opening.

"Caroline, my love." Klaus said with a comforting tone before closing the door behind him and coming to kneel in front of her, "Would you please allow me to try and cheer you on this day? I see that spending time picking out dresses was not to your liking, but I have a feeling I know something that will. I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't want to feel happy on a day like this." She answered, looking at him with almost dead eyes, "I appreciate you wanting to try."

Klaus huffed and looked at her with conviction, "I am not going to stop trying so you can either just surrender and come with me or we will continue this until you do."

Caroline glared at him, trying to see whose will was stronger at the moment, but she was so exhausted from her grief. She sighed and threw back the covers, "Fine, I will go with you. Give me a few minutes to change."

Klaus smiled and helped her to her feet, "Excellent. I will go ready the horses. Trust me love, you won't regret what I have to show you." He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before disappearing back out the door.

Caroline slowly readied herself in her riding clothes, wishing more than anything to just be allowed to crawl back under blankets. She knew her husband well though, he would be would not allow her solitude as long as he had an idea to cheer her mood.

As she made her way to the stables, her thoughts once again returned to her children. She had failed them, it was her duty as a mother to protect them, and she was unable to do so. Now she would live forever with that knowledge, and there was no way she could correct it. There was no even another single person alive that could remember what her children looked like beside herself. The first time she had become this depressed, in the first year of her vampire life, Klaus had entered her memories to try and better understand her pain, but those visions he had experienced were not her children's true selves. The death of her children was her only true regret in her entire life, and it haunted her through the centuries.

Caroline heard the stirrings of the horses and it allowed her a focus to escape her thoughts and pain. She gave a tiny smile as she saw her husband standing between the two horses, her white mare, Daisy, on his left and his black stallion, Onyx, on the right.

"I see I succeeded at least a little." He commented at her small smile and then he helped her into the saddle, even if she not require the assistance.

Caroline didn't respond as she watched him get into his own saddle, and it wasn't until they had begun the trip that she asked, "Where is it we are going?"

"I am going to show my favorite spot from when I was a child." He informed her, and sent her one of his classic smirks.

She narrowed her eyes and aksed, "Surely it will not look the same after all these centuries?"

"No, it looks even grander. The eight extra centuries of time and erosion have added to its beauty." He explained as they trotted along and he smiled at her, "I liked to think of it as my private place. It was a chance to escape Mikael and the loudness of my home."

Caroline remained in silence as they continued on, he had told her all about his life, not escaping a single detail, but she still was amazed when he choose to share something without her having to press for it. He stopped and Caroline followed suit, and she could hear a waterfall in the distance. As he dismounted she asked, "Am I finally going to see the falls that gave the town its name?"

"You are, but we are going to go all the way to top, something I am sure not many people have done." He answered as he held out his arms to help her down.

"I would expect nothing less from you." She commented as she felt his arms wrap around her as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"You need something to help clear your mind and your guilt." He told her, not offering further explanation before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

As he pulled away and fetched a small basket from Oynx's saddle, she asked, "How will a waterfall help with that? I doubt it will compare to those we have seen in other parts of the world."

"You will see." Was all he said in response before holding out his free hand to her, "Please, just keep an open mind."

Caroline placed her hand in his and side-by-side they walked the short distance that remained to the falls. Caroline felt her shocked breath leave her lips, it was beautiful. There was an ancient sense of beauty to the way the water cascaded over the edge and splashed into the waiting pool. The waterfalls she had seen before were larger, and surrounded by a dense, thriving rainforest or tucked between towering mountains, but this one had found its home in a silent Virginian oak forest and was just as magnificent.

Klaus leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I told you it would help."

She smiled and turned to him, "I love you Nik."

"I love you Caroline. You are never alone." He said in return and gave her a long kiss, "Now, let's have some of this food and talk about your children, this will be a day of remembrance for them, not a day of grief."

Caroline could feel the tears start to form in her eyes, "God was smiling the day he sent you to me."

Klaus cocked his head and replied, "I will forever be grateful to whatever power conspired for our union, for you are my everything Caroline, without you I would be just another monster terrorizing the people of this earth."

"And without you I would have a died a bitter woman with nothing but hatred and anger to take with me into the next life." She cupped his face with her hands, "We saved each other my love, and we will continue to do so for the rest of time."

"Amen to that." He answered and gave her one more long kiss before he started leading her up the long trail that would take them to the top of the falls, their hands intertwined.

* * *

Elijah was shocked when he returned home from his business in town to see that Caroline had joined them for dinner. He smiled kindly at her as he took his seat, "How are you my dear?"

Caroline smiled sadly back at him, "Better than I was earlier, Nik reminded me of everything I have to be happy about today."

"I am glad to hear it, I really do hate to see you in so much pain." Elijah told her, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze, "I love you, little sister."

The blonde giggled, it had been almost two centuries into their relationship before Elijah uttered the endearment to her, and she loved hearing it each time, "I love you too big brother."

Elijah nodded and sat back into his seat, "Speaking of, where is your husband?"

"He will be along, in his clumsiness he poured some wine down his shirt." She answered with a laugh, and Elijah joined along.

"Where was this attitude when Elena was here?" Rebekah asked as she came into the room and took her seat, directly across from Caroline.

Caroline sighed and answered, "I am sorry Bekah, I should have heeded your earlier words. I was being stubborn this morning, it will not happen again, and if it does, I give you permission to dump some ice cold water on me."

"I will accept that apology." She said with a smile and then added, "When dinner is over I will show which dress Elena and I picked out."

"That sounds excellent." Caroline agreed, and then asked, "How did Elena take my absence?"

"I told her you were feeling ill, she understood." Rebekah informed her and then turned to Elijah, "She did inquire about you though."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked, trying to show disinterest, but neither of the women in front of him believed it. To distance himself he got up and poured himself a glass of wine before saying, "What did she ask?"

Rebekah winked at Caroline before saying, "She was just curious as to your whereabouts, I think she was hoping to run into you."

"You should ask her for a dance at the Founders Ball tomorrow." Caroline commented, and took a sip of her own glass of wine.

Elijah turned and looked at the two blondes sitting in front of him, "Why are the two of you pushing so hard for me to take an interest in Elena? Have you forgotten what happened the last time I fell for a doppelganger?"

Rebekah looked away but Caroline held his gaze, "I have not, but this time will be different. Elena is not Katerina, she will not play with all of our emotions just to reach some devious goal of immortality."

"Why are we discussing that horrible woman?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room, "She hasn't popped up as she?"

"Don't look so excited at the prospect." Caroline chided him, but he just shrugged and sat down in his chair.

"I wish to torture her a bit before I kill her." Klaus simply commented.

"You did kill her entire family." Rebekah reminded him.

"Yes, Kol and I had a pleasant time with that act, but I still didn't get the prize." He answered in return and then looked over to his brother, "I do, however, agree with their other statements. I do not think Elena would treat you in the same way."

A silence overcame them as Emily and the other servants arrived with their meal. Once the food was placed, Caroline stalled the witch, "Emily, what is your opinion on Elena?"

"She has a good heart, selfless and pure, but as it is with all doppelgangers that come into contact with the supernatural, her fate has become clouded." Emily explained to them and then added, "I do however think she will be needed. I have a sense that something is coming, something that will try to destroy us all."

"Do you have anything less cryptic?" Klaus asked, getting nervous, he hated witch speak.

"No, I will try to gain something more." Emily promised before taking her leave of them.

"Wonderful." Caroline commented before taking a bite of her food.

Rebekah nodded in agreement before saying, "Let's not worry about it for now, and do what we came here to do. Have a new start at life."

Elijah silently agreed as they all fell silent, and his thoughts wandered to Elena.

* * *

Elena's thoughts were on Elijah as well as she ate dinner with her father and brother. They were both talking about the business, and she had no interest in hearing about it, as she considered it very dull.

"How was your visit with the Mikaelsons today Elena?" Her father asked suddenly, shaking Elena from her thoughts of the eldest Mikaelson and how he might view her dress choice.

"It was very pleasant. Caroline was feeling a bit under the weather, but Rebekah and I had a glorious time." Elena informed him, and the added, "I have picked a wonderful dress to wear tomorrow."

"That is good news, I am sure you look very beautiful." James commented and have his little sister a warm smile.

"I hope that you use this opportunity to try and find a suitor Elena." Jonathon responded, "I know that you see Stefan more as a friend than a lover, but maybe you could give Damon a try? Or perhaps George Lockwood?"

Elena rolled her eyes and with a bitterness in her voice said, "I will find a suitor when I see fit too, and I will decide who that suitor is, not you Father."

Jonathon set his fork down with a clank, "I worry about you Elena. What will do you when I am not longer around? Surely you cannot expect to become a burden on your bother and his future wife?"

"Father, please…" James tried to say when Jonathon interrupted him by holding up his hand.

"I want you to dance with both Damon Salvatore and George Lockwood at the party tomorrow night, and any other eligible man that offers his hand to you. Is that understood Elena?" Jonathon aksed, his voice low and dangerous.

Elena glared at the man, she had never been angrier at him, and said, "I will dance with whoever asks, but that does not mean I will marry them. We live in different times now Father. I have a right to marry for love, not to form an alliance between our family and another."

"You will marry whoever I approve of, and do not think I am blind. I am sure you do not only attend to the Mikaelsons as often as you do simply for the company of women. That Elijah Mikaelson is a stranger, and unfit to wed an daughter of mine." Jonathon told her, his voice caring the tone of finality.

"I will marry who I want, whether you approve or not." Elena replied, her tone on match with her father's.

"I will not offer up your dowery if I do not approve." He said to her back, his voice in a low whisper.

Elena stalled and looked over her shoulder, "I never said I wanted it." She said back before she continued on her way and once she was out of sight of the door she ran to her room.

About twenty minutes later Elena was interrupted from writing in her diary by a knock on the door. She closed the leather bond book and said, "Who is it?"

"Your brother, may I please come in?" James asked through the door.

"Yes." Elena said simply and turned to look at he door as it opened.

James came over and sat on a bench located near her writing desk, "I am sorry for Father."

"It is not your fault that he wishes to control my life." Elena assured her brother, "I do not blame you for anything."

James sighed, "I should have stood up for you. If you want to be Elijah Mikaelson, I will support you."

Elena smiled at him, "I have not chosen to be with Elijah, or any other man for that matter. The reason that I got so angry is because he has no right to say that I can be with him or not."

James nodded, and then said, "I am afraid to tell him about Margaret, what if he disapproves? I do not think I have the strength to fight him as you do."

She laughed at her older brother and told him, "Margaret Fell is high of Father's list of choices for you, of that I am certain. You have nothing to worry about dear brother."

"Are you sure?" James asked, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, on this I am very sure." Elena said, returning his smile, "I love you James."

"I love you too Elena." James whispered in return and lent over to place a kiss of her on forehead, "I meant what I said, I am on your side Elena, no matter how you choose to live your life."

"And I will be forever grateful for the support." Elena answered him before pulling him into a hug. And has they parted, Elena could help the fact that her thought immediately returned to the Mikaelson family, and she wondered what it was about them that she found so attractive.

**AN: I apologize for the long wait between updates, it has been a busy month for me.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I can promise that the next chapter will be up much sooner seeing as I have already written 3/4 of it. As a preview, the Founder's Ball is just full of intrigue. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, whether it is something good or bad. Also, if there is anything you wish to see more of, see less of, or something you want to happen, don't be afraid to mention it. As a side note, this story still needs a cover if anyone is interested in providing one :)**

**Have a Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 4 Founder's Ball

**Chapter 4 – Founder's Ball**

Elena was nervous as she waited for the first dance of the evening to begin, her fingers playing with the layers of her light blue dress. All the available women were to remain politely at the side of the floor until asked to dance, and she was extremely nervous as she wondered who would ask her first, if any at all would. She knew that both Damon Salvatore and George Lockwood had returned from their time in the army. Both had expressed interest to her father about wanting permission to court her, and he was all for it, but she only wanted one person to show her any attention, and it was the one person her father disapproved of.

She knew it was wrong of her to think so forward, but there was something about the newest single man in town that had captured her attention. She had noticed when he had arrived, his sister's hand on his arm. Rebekah was currently standing next to her, she was in same position as herself, waiting to be picked. "Who do you want to ask you?" Elena whispered at Mayor Lockwood started his speech that would commence with the dance.

"I am not sure. Stefan Salvatore seems kindly and handsome, and we got along well the other evening." She answered her own purple dress a compliment to her body in every way, and looked over to Elena for approval.

"He is both of those things. If you like I can put in a good word for you, not that I think you need it, he seems quite interested." Elena told the blonde at her side, and saw her smile with agreement, "What of you?"

"I really don't know." Elena lied, not sure how Rebekah would respond to her expressing interest in her brother.

Rebekah smirked as she detected the lie, "I am not sure about that." Rebekah whispered in response and sent a smile in her brother's direction before training her eyes on Stefan.

Elena did not have a chance to respond as the Mayor's voice said, "Please, grab a partner and join us for the first dance of the evening."

Elena noticed that Klaus practically twirled Caroline onto the dance floor, her laughter ringing out happily as he did, and Elena was glad to see her new friend was feeling better than she had the day before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rebekah accept Stefan's hand for a dance, and smiled at the exchange. She trained her eyes forward again and could see Damon heading in her direction, she wished he wouldn't.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked to her right and she smiled as she recognized it.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered and placed her hand in his, allowing him to led her out onto the dance floor.

Elijah smiled at her and complemented her, "You look ravishing."

"Thank you Elijah, your sister helped me choose it yesterday." Elena informed him and swung around to his left.

"I will have to thank her as well then." He teased and was pleased at the smile he received in return.

"How are you enjoying your first official celebration in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, trying to switch the subject from herself.

"I am enjoying it. Everyone is very kind and the food is delicious." He answered her and then pulled her a little closer as they turned, "But I must admit, my present company is the best."

"That is very kind of you to say. I enjoy your company as well." She managed to say as the dance came to end.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she noticed Elijah lead Elena out onto the dance floor. Klaus followed her line of sight and let out a low chuckle, "Your plan seems to be working my love."

"All I need was encourage, they have done all of this of their own free will." Caroline replied and giggled as he twirled her away from him before pulling her back in, "That is not a part of this dance."

"I am improving it." He commented his eyes landed on Rebekah dancing with the young Salvatore brother, "Are you sure about Bekah and this Stefan?"

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "He seems very kind, and that is what she needs. After what happened with…you know, she needs a man that won't hurt her. And I think Stefan has a chance to be that man, though I do think it is too early to be discussing allowing him to join us."

"Yes, far too early for that." He agreed as the song came to an end and they did their final bows to each other.

Caroline smiled as a man came up to them, "Hello Mayor Lockwood."

"Mrs. Mikaelson, I was hoping I could borrow you for a dance?" The kindly older man asked, and extended his hand.

"Well, as long as my husband approves." Caroline said and placed her hand in his and was led out onto the dance floor.

Klaus laughed at the awkwardness in which the Mayor moved but he was not alone in his watching for long. He sensed the man stop next to him and said, "Hello George."

"I have arranged for the pack to meet up during the fifth dance of the evening." He informed him and then added, "Your wife is very beautiful, and gracious to dance with a man like my father."

"Caroline both of those things, and she would never refuse a kindly offer from the Mayor of our new home. Did you inherit your curse from your Mother? I do not sense an active curse from your Father." Klaus asked as the dance continued, and noticed that Rebekah's partner had replaced, "Who is that with my sister?"

George's eyes looked over, "Edgar Young, a son of the town minister. And to answer your question, my Father has an inactive curse for he has never killed a man. My uncle used to be the pack's alpha before he died a few years ago in a construction accident. I have always known what I am, but I did not understand the consequences until I killed my first man in battle."

"You fought for the Confederacy?" Klaus asked, though he knew it was a silly question.

"Yes, I was shot. I am sure the wound would have killed a normal man, but I survived and was allowed to return home." George explained and then the dance came to an end, and his father along with Caroline came back to them. Rebekah joined them as well and whispered something into Caroline's ear that made her laugh.

"You have a marvelous wife sir." Mayor Lockwood told Klaus as they rejoined them.

"I am very well aware Mayor." Klaus responded and gave one of Caroline's hands a kiss.

The music began again and George could see his father was giving him a look, "Miss Rebekah, may I have the pleasure of your next dance?"

"Of course you can." Rebekah said in return as she placed her hand to his and followed him back out onto the floor.

The Mayor glanced around for a minute before he said, "George told me about the agreement, and I thank you for taking in under consideration."

Klaus looked shocked that the Mayor was included in such dealings, and so it was Caroline who answered, "We want nothing but to live in peace here in Mystic Falls Mayor Lockwood, I promise no one here will suffer from our hands."

The nodded, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I must converse with the other guests."

"Of course Mayor. Thank you for the dance." Caroline said and curtsied in goodbye as the elder man walked away. Once he was out of sight she commented, "That was unexpected."

"Yes, it was. The meeting will take place during the fifth dance." He told her, and looked around trying to sense who else in the room was a werewolf.

"Would you like me to come?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm as a show of support.

"No, I must do this alone, but if they are serious about my inclusion into the pack, then I promise you will meet them soon." Klaus told her and placed his other hand over hers.

Caroline nodded in understanding and smiled at him, "Well, I get you for one more dance then husband."

"Of course my dearest wife." He agreed and allowed her to lead him back onto the dance floor.

* * *

Elena had wanted to speak to Elijah once their dance had finished but Damon had immediately arrived at her side and requested a dance. She had been unable to refuse, and was currently in his company.

"You look beautiful tonight Elena, as you always do." Damon complimented her, and gave her bow as the dance required.

Elena curtsied in reply and said, "Thank you Damon, you look very handsome yourself."

Damon smirked at her, and she felt a chill run down her spine, she had an idea of what was going to happen next, "I would very much like the opportunity to court you. I know that your brief affair with my brother was unsuccessful, and would like to have a go of it myself."

"That is very flattering Damon, but I am afraid I must refuse." Elena answered as politely as she could.

His face fell into one of disbelief, "For what reason?"

"I do not wish to court you." Elena informed him, "Is that reason enough?"

"Our fathers would greatly pleased if you could form an alliance, and you are so very beautiful, and you said I was handsome. It is not as if we are strangers, we have known each other your entire life. I do not see what the problem is?" Damon explained, still not able to get over her rejection.

Elena continued on with the dance and said, "I do not have any interest of being with you romantically. Please just accept this and move on."

Damon looked like he was about to say something more when the song ended. Elena quickly thanked him for the dance and left him.

She looked around for Rebekah and Caroline but could see that both were busy. Rebekah was dancing with George Lockwood while Caroline was talking with the Mayor and Klaus.

A man tapped her on the shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

Elena smiled and said, "I would like that Stefan, thank you."

Stefan smiled at her in return and as they began dance he asked her, "I know you have become friends with Rebekah, and I was wondering what you would think if I asked to court her?"

"I think that would be a great idea." Elena told him, "She is very lovely and I think you two would be a good match."

"Okay, good. Do you think her brothers would approve? They are so hard to read." Stefan asked, then, glancing over to see Klaus talking with his wife and Elijah dancing with Sarah Monroe.

"They are both protective of Rebekah, but I think as long as you are polite and respectful, of both them and Rebekah you have nothing to worry about." She informed him and then added, "Also, make friends with Caroline, she has a lot of sway over all three of them I have noticed."

Stefan nodded, making sure to plant all of this in his memory, and then he added, "Don't let Damon get to you."

"What?" Elena asked, taken aback by the sudden statement.

"I saw the way you were acting while the two of were dancing. Don't let his words and persistence get to you, he has just been getting a lot of pressure from our father to find a wife and settle down. You are the easiest way to that goal in his opinion." Stefan told her as the song ended and the two of them walked off the floor.

"Thank you Stefan, but I can handle your brother." Elena replied and smiled as George came up to her.

"Elena, I know you have been busy already this evening, but can I trouble you for a dance?" George asked, and Elena could see that he was being pressured into this just like she was.

"Yes George you may. I will find you later Stefan." She told her friend as the Mayor's son led her onto the floor.

* * *

Elijah was finally able to excuse himself from the many single young women of Mystic Falls long enough to acquire a drink for himself. The forth dance was well underway, and he could see his sister now dancing with the elder of the two Salvatore brothers, and she had a curious look on her face. Before he could further wonder on it a voice came from his right, "Mr. Mikaelson, could I have word with you?"

"How can I help you Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked and turned to look at the young man.

Stefan was nervous as he got the nerve up to ask, "I was hoping to discuss the possibility of courting your sister."

Elijah raised the glass to his lips to hide his smile, and said, "Are your intentions with my sister honorable Stefan?"

"Of course sir. I just wish to have the permission to spend more time with her in hopes of getting to know her better." Stefan answered, making sure everything he said sounded sincere, as it was.

Elijah nodded, and said, "Then as long as my sister wishes to spend time with you, I will not interfere."

"Thank you sir." Stefan replied and let out a breath he had been holding.

"If we are going to be spending more time together, I suggest you call me Elijah." He responded and smiled as the young man walked off, probably to find Rebekah.

Klaus and Caroline quickly replaced the place Stefan had been standing. Klaus quickly voiced their news, "I have a meeting with the town's werewolf pack, I just wanted to make you aware."

"Are you considered they wish to do anything besides offer you membership for your protection and peace between us?" Elijah asked as he noticed Elena and George Lockwood make their way towards their group.

"No, but I just want to make sure you knew what was going on, just in case I am wrong." Klaus told him and then smiled and said, "Elena, you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Klaus." Elena responded and then smiled at Elijah before turning to Caroline, "I love your dress."

"Thank you, I am sorry that I couldn't join you and Bekah yesterday, I was just up to the company." Caroline apologized, and smiled at the young girl, "You did not need my help though, you are a vision of loveliness."

Klaus leant in and gave Caroline a kiss to the temple, "George said his family has a landscape painting I just must see. Will you be able to entertain yourself without me?"

"Yes, yes go see this painting." Caroline insisted and waved him off. She then turned and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I must go find Rebekah, she told me something earlier and need to hear the rest."

"Of course not, go right ahead." Elena insisted and watched as the blonde left her and Elijah alone.

He spoke first, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk of the grounds? The view of them I got when we arrived made me want to have a closer look."

"It would be my pleasure." Elena answered and gently placed her hand on his arm.

* * *

Rebekah wasn't sure what to think when Damon Salvatore asked her to dance and therefore she could not refuse. There was something attractive about the contrast to his coloring, the dark black of his hair making the blue in his eyes shine.

"I noticed that you seem to have taken a liking to my little brother." Damon commented to her as they spun around on the floor, "Maybe that is just because you happened to meet him first?"

"You are very confident." Rebekah responded and found herself caught in his blue eyes, "What makes you so sure I am even a woman you would be interested in?"

"Honestly, all I know about you is that you are beautiful and have the most pleasant voice." He answered her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, "And that is enough reason for you to think that I should choose you over your brother?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it all depends on you would rather have a man, or a boy."

"Bold words for someone barely even a man himself." Rebekah commented, but she did find his confidence very attractive. Stefan was kind, but slightly shy, where his brother was not affected by that quality, "And I am only seventeen, doesn't that make me a girl, not a woman?"

Damon shook his head, "Not at all. Everyone knows that a woman matures before a man, which is why a man must prove himself to the woman."

Rebekah laughed at his words, "You are full of surprises Damon Salvatore."

"I could show you many more surprise if you gave me the chance Rebekah, trust me when I say, that my brother and I have very different things to offer you." He told her and as the dance ended he bowed to her, "Think of it."

"I will do that, thank you for the dance Damon." Rebekah replied and turned around to see Caroline waiting for her on the edge of the dance floor.

Caroline quirked her eyebrows at her sister, "You seemed to have enjoyed that dance."

"Damon was…unexpected." Rebekah replied, and looked around, "Where have the others gone?"

"Elijah has taken Elena for a tour of the grounds, while Nik is having his meeting with the pack." Caroline told her as the two walked outside to the cooling evening air, "Now, elaborate further on what you whispered to me earlier."

"Well during my dances with Stefan's he asked if I would be willing to court him, once he obtained my brothers' blessings of course. I didn't really give an answer, just sort of smiled at him with assurance. Wouldn't that be exciting though?" Rebekah asked, thinking on how enjoyable it would be to have someone to care for her, in the romantic sense, again.

"It very much would be, he seems like a kind and trustworthy man." Caroline agreed, and then asked, "But about the dance with Damon? He seemed to touch something within your emotions."

"Damon is the kind of man I am always drawn too, good looks with a sense of mystery and danger. Stefan has the good looks, but he is easy to read and safe." Rebekah explained, remembering the past loves of her long life and thinking it was time for a change of type. And then, just as an afterthought, "George Lockwood was kind as well, and he has danger being a werewolf, but I know that would be forbidden by all sides."

Caroline nodded, understanding the hurt she had experience with the last man she allowed into her heart, but still said, "Don't go for Stefan just because he is the safe choice, pick him because he is the right choice. And don't play around with George just to irritate your brother, we need to keep peace with the pack."

Rebekah glanced behind Caroline and could see Nik walking towards them, "I should go fetch Elijah, before people start to gossip about him and Elena's long absence."

"Alright, but think on what I said." Caroline told her before turning around to go to her husband.

"I will, I promise." Rebekah said under her breath before she started calling out for Elijah.

* * *

She smiled as Elijah led her around the garden of the Lockwood estate, he was just telling her about his time spent in New York. They came to a bench and they both sat, he finished speaking and she said, "It sounds like a wonderful place. Why would you leave?"

"Rebekah wasn't really up for a change but she would have missed being with Niklaus and Caroline." He told her and then caught himself at his words, "Caroline was insistent on leaving the big city. I had bought this land in Mystic Falls before Niklaus' marriage, and was building the house as a home for all of us to start our lives together. I thought it was the right time to move us all here."

"And they allowed such a thing?" Elena asked, her tone letting on that she found the whole situation a little funny.

"As I am sure you have noticed, Rebekah and Caroline are very close. They hate being separated for long periods, and Rebekah has had Niklaus wrapped around her finger since the day she was born." Elijah explained, and on a level wished he didn't have to resort to telling their nearly 400 year history together in a string of silly sentences, "Niklaus is also my best friend, I would have found the separation a bit hard as well if I'm honest."

"It must be amazing to have such a family though." Elena reminisced, missing how life had been when her mother and sisters, who had only been three, had still been alive.

"I love them, never doubt that, but sometimes there is a need to have some time to yourself. Do you not agree?" Elijah asked, and searched her brown eyes, wondering what it was exactly about this girl that he found so intriguing.

Elena nodded, not sure she trusted her voice with the answer and looked away. Thinking of her family always brought down her spirits, even on a joyus night such as this.

Elijah used his hand and gently placed on hers, which were folded in her lap, "Have I said something to upset you? Because I assure you that was not my intention."

Elena turned and smiled at him, "No, just talking about family always makes me think of those that I have lost, and I miss them deeply."

"I can understand that. My mother and my youngest brother died a long time ago, there are days that I miss them terribly." He told her, sharing a secret that he had never told another soul.

"My mother died two years ago with my twin sisters, they were only three. I think of them every day. What gets you through the pain?" She asked, truly curious, because she never guessed he was hiding that grief within him.

"Remembering that I am not alone, I have my brothers, and my sisters. I know that they will always be with me, if I need them." Elijah told her, for even though he hadn't spoken to Finn in over a century, he knew that he could if he tried. He was also pretty sure that it wouldn't take long before the little town of Mystic Falls came to know the youngest Mikaelson brother as well, Kol always managed to show up eventually. He looked at the girl next to him and gave her a reassuring smile, "You are not alone either Elena. You have your father, and your brother. Do they not help you fight the darkness?"

"They do, but my father will not live forever and soon my brother will marry, and then I will be truly alone." She expressed, sharing her deepest fear with him, something she had just fought about with her father the night before. Elena did not know why, but she trusted the man that was sitting next to her, even with her secrets.

"You will not be alone Elena. Someday a man will capture your heart and you will have a family all your own." He told her, a part of him wishing he could be that man, but not seeing the likelihood in it. There were not many women out there that would accept such beings as them, Caroline and Sage seeming to be exceptions to that rule.

Elena looked up through her lashes, and could see that he truly wished that for her. She smiled at his kindness and his sweet words, "Do you not see that in your own future Elijah?"

"Such happiness is hard to find, and I have long given up hope on it." He answered honestly, and could hear Rebekah calling for him in the distance, "We should get back to the party, I am sure our absence has been noted."

Elena nodded and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. She looked up into his face as they stood there for a moment, their hands still joined and Elena did the first thing that came to her mind. She stood up straighter and gently placed a kiss on his lips, it was nothing forceful, but it conveyed her emotions. Elena did not wait for a response, just pulled away and started walking up the path back toward the house, leaving a confused Elijah to follow behind her, one of his hands delicately touching his lips.

**AN: I told you the next update would be quicker. I hope it didn't disappoint, and as a promised, there was a lot of intrigue to be found at the Founder's Ball in true Mystic Falls fashion. There was also some Elejah this episode, as some of you were requesting.**

**I haven't decided yet which Salvatore I want Rebekah to go for. Do you have a preference or do you think she should find someone else?**

**Please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts, whether good or bad I just love to hear how people are receiving it. Also, if you want to see anything, let me know and I will do my best to accommodate. Oh, and I am still need a cover if anyone is interested or knows someone who takes requests, let me know.**

**Have an awesome weekend!**


End file.
